A Beautiful Friendship
by Tabbykatroses
Summary: Nothing unites two girls like a common enemy and a little jealousy. AvaXPeterXMaryJane
1. Chapter 1

I made an oneshot, yo! I should be writing the next chapter of my story JALSC but…. I had this stuck in my head and had to write it, I don't how this is going to end but here goes. Also I might mess up the names please tell me if I get them wrong. Cuz me 'membering be very bad, and I don't wanna look things up. Also I realize that this is out of every Spiderman timeline there ever was so please don't remind me of it, thank you.

* * *

><p>Ava Ayala and Mary Jane Watson were not friends, they weren't enemies; they were just two strangers who greeted each other in passing. Both were studious, driven young women; forces to be reckoned with, especially when angry. When Ava was angry, her aura changed, she was calm but anger boiled just below the surface ready to snap out at the slightest irritation. Mary Jane was obvious as her red hair, many times she had been seen with her hands on her hips and the name of her offender on her lips. They were motivated for different reasons too, Ava did what she did for respect, to secure her position, establish dominance. It was in her nature to be that way, fierce and assertive. Mary Jane wanted to get ahead in life, to accomplish her dreams.<p>

The one thing that connected Mary Jane and Ava was Peter Parker. Now, you might think that a mutual friend is something that would barely effect two virtual strangers who have no desire to start a friendship, but that mutual _friend _is more than just a friend. Peter Parker was Mary Jane's (or MJ as he called her) first love and as we all know you never forget your first love. Peter was also Ava's current crush, somehow she had fallen for him, corny jokes and all. Neither girl would admit their feelings for said boy. Ava wouldn't out of fear of losing their friendship and MJ out of embarrassment, she had her chance already, but most of all out of pride both of them had too much of it.

Their _friendship_ with Peter lend to them having yet another thing in common: Gwen Stacy. Gwen was a smart, beautiful blonde with a romantic past with Peter. She was perfect, smart, gorgeous, independent, and a science buff to boot. You might think that a girl like Gwen would be out of Peter's league but the way she giggled at his horrible puns said different. Peter and Gwen met during the summer Ben Parker died, his Aunt Mae had taken him away for the summer, to try to ease the pain, block out the memories. Gwen and Peter's romance didn't last long, but they had been close and Gwen knew **all** of Peter's secrets, much to Ava's distress.

Ava and MJ gained a common enemy the day that Gwen Stacy bounded into Peter Parker's arms. They could remember the confusion when they heard the excited, feminine cry of "Peter!" as a flash of blonde connected with said boy. They remember the jealous, confused frowns on their faces, and simultaneous blurt of "Who's she?!"

Now after all that this is they were.

* * *

><p>"Peter!" Gwen called wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. "Can you come with me? I have something to show you."<p>

"Okay," Peter sighed. "I'll be back later."

Peter stood from his seat and followed (was dragged by) Gwen to wherever their destination was. Mary Jane's eyes followed them as they left the cafeteria a look of disapproval on her face. She couldn't keep quiet about this

"Can you believe that girl?" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "She's always doing that! Dragging Peter away like he doesn't have any other friends!"

"I know!" Ava blurted. "What if we wanted to talk with him?"

"It's so good to know I'm not the only one who thinks so," MJ admitted as she scooted closer to Ava.

"I feel the same way, I thought I was the only one who didn't care for Miss Perfect Blonde Hair," Ava confessed. "I mean, she's so clingy."

"Yeah, hasn't she heard of personal space," MJ replied in a joking voice that sounded more angry than joking.

"God, would you be quiet over there you gossiping like a bunch of old hens," Sam interrupted.

"Hens?"

"You know what I mean, it's almost like you're jealous," Sam laughed. Ava and MJ giggled nervously avoiding his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no! The both of you do not have a crush on Parker! Let's build a spaceship because the world is ending! There is no way three pretty girls, with"- he glanced at Ava-"mostly nothing wrong with them like nerdy Parker. Especially with someone as good looking as me around!"

The entire table rolled their eyes at his last statement.

"W-well it's not that I like him, I just… you know… A-and…" MJ stuttered.

"She's just like me, she probably thinks that that girl is probably no good for Peter, I mean what would a pretty girl like that want with him? Something must be up."

"Exactly"

"I had no idea we were in Egypt," Sam said with mock confusion.

"Huh?"

"What?" Were the responses along with a table full of confused expressions.

"We must be in Egypt because both of you are swimming in De Nile," He finished.

"So very clever," Mary Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I am," Sam said with a wide smile.

"Aren't you a little old to be watching that cartoon?" Ava accused.

"Once again, Yes, yes I am, but aren't you a little old to get that quote?" Sam retorted.

"Touché."

"To- wha?"

"Well, now we're on familiar –stupid- ground," Ava stated.

"Now, that's a little harsh," MJ commented.

"It's okay, she's just a little more defensive about her nerd love for Peter than you are," Sam teased.

"Whatever," Ava sighed rolling her eyes.

"She doesn't even denied it," He said sounding amused.

"Who doesn't deny what?" Peter said, appearing out what seemed like nowhere. Mary Jane and Ava shot a couple of dirty looks toward Sam, who was kind of insulted, he wasn't stupid. He knew better than to say anything.

"Ava doesn't deny my good looks" Sam said winking at the brunette.

"Didn't have to it's already an excepted fact that you don't have any good looks," Ava retorted.

"Oooh, burn," Peter laughed. "Good one Ava."

Peter squeezed his way between Ava and MJ, making a show of pushing them out of his way.

"Why are you huddled so close together? You weren't talking bad about me were you?" He joked. "MJ stealing my seat, shame on you, I thought we were friends."

"Whatever, Peter," Mary Jane said flipping her vibrant red hair flirtatiously. Ignoring the questioning look Ava shot her.

"So Peter, what did Gwen want?" Luke asked speaking up for the first time since Peter left, he had been enjoying the banter even though it was obvious the two girls were jealous of Gwen and Peter's relationship, but Sam was a bucket head and the bucket was nearly empty.

"Oh, she was showing me some experiment she found online and tried out, she didn't get the results she expected, so she wanted my input," He explained.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear or in this case she," Danny said finally adding to the conversation. Though his comment received confused looks.

"Peter!" came a familiar squeal. Their heads turn as the blonde jogged toward their table.

"Hey, Gwen."

"What's up."

"Greetings."

"Hello."

"Yeah, 'sup."

"Mmhm"

The last two greetings were said with less enthusiasm, with much more feminine voices. They were less than thrilled to have her there. They watched with annoyed expression as she pecked him on the check to express her gratitude for his help. They rolled their eyes when she wrapped her arms around him from behind in a _hug._ Pffft, more like pressing her breasts against him. MJ crossed her arms and frowned when Gwen flipped her blonde hair. Ava crossed her legs and turned her head when giggled at his barely smile worthy joke… Okay, it was pretty funny but not **that** funny.

The bell rung signifying the end of lunch and the end of the torture. On the way out of the cafeteria Mary Jane stopped Ava.

"You know, we have a lot more in common than I thought we did, even if it revolves around Peter and little miss Disney princess," The redhead said. "So what do say to hanging out sometime? Even if it is just to vent about scientist Barbie."

"Those are some pretty creative names," Ava commented.

"There's more where that comes from," She laughed.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship," the brunette smiled.

* * *

><p>I know this seems a little harsh, but if you're a girl you've teamed with another girl against a common enemy. It might not have started out this way and it might not have been a classmate it could be a teacher or a boss. Girls are vicious beings that move in packs, if you never done this good for you, but I have and I'm not gonna lie I'm ashamed but jealousy is an ugly thing. Guys you have done it too! I know it, that idiot who keeps hitting on your girlfriend and you and your boys don't like him or whatever. The guy who hits on your sister or cheats on her. Or that girl who cheated on you or that popular chick that rejected you. Or you know, that <em>Karen<em> Dane Cook talks about.

If you like it and want more tell me and I'll give it to you.

Review

Thank you awesome peoples.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to make this a chapter story but, now it's back by popular demand. Some beautiful reviewer said they were curious about Gwen and Peter's previous relationship and how they broke up, so hear it is dear sweet reviewer. And to you slightly annoying but well-meaning reviewer. I bestow a new chapter to you. Get ready to get into some slightly emotional stuff.

A Beautiful Friendship Chapter 2

Peter Parker was mostly normal. He was a science geek, an average looking nice guy… who happened to part-time as a superhero. Okay, so he wasn't even mostly normal, but he never asked for fame or fortune or JJJ to scream his faults to NYC. He didn't even ask for his own superhero team. Sure, he loved them all White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, and sometimes even Bucket Head…uh, Nova. Peter had done fine without them and would be still be fine, but he couldn't imagine them not having them around. They were his family like Harry and MJ except super-powered. Peter liked his strange mixed up family just the way it was.

Then Gwen Stacy flounced her pretty little blonde head back into his life. It's not like he hated her, he didn't! In fact he use to like her a _whole_ lot especially on that beach by the lake, but that's beside the point. Gwen upset balance of time management, he sent most of his time with the team and had very little time for MJ and Harry, and that tiny bit of time he had for them was being consumed by Gwen. He could leave Gwen for training at any time, she understood the importance of his _afterschool activities_, but he couldn't just say "I have to spend time with my other friends because you're less important, right now". He could imagine how that'd go over, starting with the pathetic pout that would take over her face. He got enough disappointment when he had to go train. Though he felt he owed her something, she was the first to know about Spiderman and was there for him when his uncle died. He remembered the summer he met her.

_*Flashback*_

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! All his fault, all of it was all his fault. He picked up a rock along the beach of the lake he was walking on and threw it. God, he could have been there, he could have help. He was so stupid, so stupid and useless. He threw another rock, he watched it skip half way across the lake before sitting down on the pebbly shore. He wanted to drown in his own pity, undisturbed and alone. He was so angry, furious at himself. Pain still fresh in his mi-_

"_E-excuse me," called a feminine voice, interrupting his train of thought. "I'm kind of lost, could you help me?"_

_Peter took a shaky breathe to calm himself down, before turning to face the girl. She was blonde and very pretty, a light blush dusted her cheeks… or was it sunburn, she was very fair skinned._

"_Sure, follow me," He said beckoning her with a wave. "I'm Peter, by the way"_

"_Oh, uh, I'm Gwen," she replied pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Peter may have been feeling sorry for himself, but being rude toward strangers wasn't how he was raised, wasn't how Ben Parker had raised him. So he tried to start a conversation._

_ "What no last name?" he joked halfheartedly._

"_I didn't hear you giving one either," a small smile creeping across her face._

"_Parker," he replied, returning her smile with an equally small one._

"_Peter Parker? Double P's, I bet middle school sucked for you," she gave a light giggle. "Stacy."_

"_Gwen Stacy?" Peter said testing her name out, "Interesting."_

"_I don't know, maybe it's more about who it belongs to," he admitted without thinking. A blush made it's across Gwen's face, realizing what he said he immediately matched her blush. Looking around, he realized where they were._

"_Well, this is the main road you think you can make it from here?" Peter asked as they came to a rather rough old road. _

"_Yeah, I know the way," Gwen said._

"_Now, try not to get lost again, next time a bear might be the one giving you directions," he joked._

"_I might get lost again," she started, "If you promise to be the one to find me. Later, Peter Parker"_

"_Maybe," He replied. "Maybe."_

_*End Flashback*_

He remembered the day they met and how she seemed to make his sad thoughts dissipate. He remembered how she brightened his day, playing the light to his somber thoughts. He remembered the day they got together.

_*Flashback*_

_ Gwen looked out on the lake admiring the scenery, Peter sat beside her, legs sprawled in front of him leaning back on his hands mimicking Gwen's position._

"_Peter?" Gwen started._

_He hummed lazily in acknowledgement as he laid back. They had spent the last week or so coming here. Neither of them minded the pebbles that pressed into their legs and left marks. No one came there the bank was short and the stones uncomfortable. If you wanted to be alone this was the place for it._

"_Peter, when I first met you here; what- what were you doing out here? I mean you looked so- intense, so tired and angry… but despite that, you were so nice to me." Gwen inquired timidly._

"_I-I hadn't realized you noticed."_

"_Yeah, that's why I was so nervous when I asked for directions" She admitted._

"_You were nervous?" He asked incredulously._

"_I stuttered! How could you not notice?" She exclaimed turning fully toward him, shifting her weight onto her left arm. Peter shrugged at her in nonchalance. "You're such a boy, honestly."_

"_I'm sorry..?" Peter apologized, unsure of how to respond. Gwen giggled lightly, pushing his shoulder._

"_Don't avoid the subject,"_

"_My, uh, my uncle just… he just passed away. He was shot in a mugging," Peter confessed destroying the light hearted mood, his voice thick with unshed tears._

"_Oh Peter…" Gwen whispered, wrapping her arm around him in an awkward but comforting hug._

"_He was just running some pointless errand, something I probably would have done had I been home, but I was preoccupied with own stup-" He was interrupted by a choked sob, his eyes widen in surprise as he realized it had come from Gwen, not him._

"_Don't do that, Peter, please," she pleaded teary eyed, pulling out of the hug. "Don't wish to be in his place, I'm sure he wouldn't want that. If he was anything like you, if he was a good man, I'm sure he'd be upset if he heard you say that. And as selfish as it seems if it had been you who would be here with me?"_

"_Gwen…" Peter started, she didn't understand he could defend himself. He turned to look at her and his words caught in his throat. Her large blue eyes were wet and glossy, her expression soft and fearful. "I won't."_

"_Thank you," She gave him a teary eyed smile, wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you."_

_ They exchanged weak but sincere smiles before releasing their proximity and blushing a deep red. Gwen shied away looking toward the ground, only for Peter to duck his head down allowing his lips to meet hers in a burst of courage._

"_I like you, Peter," She said as she pulled away, resting her head against her shoulder._

"_I like you, too"_

_*End Flashback*_

Thinking back made Peter feel worse about wanting her to leave him alone, they had known each other pretty well for being together for such a short time and being so young. They had spent a lot of time together, (almost every day) and if he remembered correctly, moved quickly in their relationship. In the first three week they went from shy pecks to second base. Not that he had minded (Heck no!), but he had never been in a real relationship and even he realized that they were moving too fast. He remembered requesting at one point that they slow down, but that only resulted in their first fight. This fight consisted of her accusing him of finding her unattractive and wondering off and getting lost, leaving her in a compromising position on a very raggedy, very old, very out of service bridge. He, of course, had to save her and revealed his little secret (It was all very cliché). But that first fight it seemed to roll downhill, their relationship became shaky. This led up to a very abrupt, emotional break up.

_*Flashback*_

"_Peter?" came Gwen's quivering, teary voice._

"_What's wrong?" _

_ He was surprised to see her, they had just fought earlier that day. Gwen had been on edge lately, Mr. Stacy was having problems with the now Ex-Mrs. Stacy and released his frustrations vocally, snapping at his daughter for the simplest things. Knowing this did not soften the blow when Peter was reminded who she took after, and she picked a fight with him. Now, Peter was a bit of a pushover, but as sweet and kind as Peter was, he was no one's punching bag, and he could only take so much._

"_D-daddy said we're leaving early," she choked out._

_ Peter's eyebrows furrowed as his heart sunk. "When? _

"_First thing tomorrow."_

_ Peter cursed under his breath, truly wishing she could stay. Despite their arguments, they had made a safe haven for themselves, away from Ben Parker's death, away from Gwen's parent's divorce, and away from the pain those things caused. He didn't want it to end, but in the back of his mind he knew they had to go their separate ways…_

"_Peter, please say something," She said crying, tears falling down her face, reminding him of their first kiss. He knew he was going to have to be the devil's advocate, the cruel voice of reason, and it hurt, it hurt so very badly. But he'd seen this break-up coming a mile away._

"_Gwen, we have to break up, but you need to understand, this was always going to happen, we both know that. This is summer vacation, when the vacation ends so do we. I really like you, I really do, but you're my vacation, my sweet escape, and every vacation comes to an end. I'm sorry, but goodb-"_

"_No. No goodbyes. You're my first love, Peter, I'm not saying goodbye," She sobbed running to hug him._

_ 'Love' broke his heart a little, a tear escaped from his eye. "This has to be goodbye."_

_ He kissed her cheek, and whispered one last goodbye before walking away, leaving comfort and security behind with Gwen._

"_See, you later, Peter!" was the teary cry from behind him._

_*End Flashback*_

Well, peoples here is the new chapter. The point of this was to show Gwen and Peter's relationship, and the fact that it was sort of a take and take thing, a distraction for the both of them. Also bear with me, I'm kind of cynical, I don't do break ups, I just slap you with reality. I've never written anything emotional before either so be gentle. This was rushed so forgive me.

Peace out, homies.

P.S. longest thing I ever wrote 4 pgs. (Shut up, I know it's pathetic)

Review

I love you

…

…

…

(Had to be creepy…:D)


End file.
